


hell is a teenage girl

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Jennifer's body au, brief descriptions of violence, demon gf or no gf, somewhat fluffy in a twisted kind of way, take the movie and make it more lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bebe had never been the same since she'd ditched Wendy to hang out with some local band she couldn't even remember the name of. She seemed more animalistic, cruel and detached. A (somehow) meaner shell of her previous self. Wendy just chalked it up to personal issues- until she found Bebe crouched over a body, teeth coated in blood, that is.





	hell is a teenage girl

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh plot liberties taken from the actual movie cus... its just easier for me  
> also go listen to jennifer's body by hole 
> 
> I really do not recommend reading if you're sensitive to mentions of blood, gore and bodies. I've tried to keep it brief but the mentions are there and are somewhat frequent.
> 
> You don't need to watch Jennifer's body to understand really

Bebe had never been the same since she'd ditched Wendy to hang out with some local band she couldn't even remember the name of. She seemed more animalistic, cruel and detached. A (somehow) meaner shell of her previous self. Wendy just chalked it up to personal issues- until she found Bebe crouched over a body, teeth coated in blood, that is. Her first instinct was to scream, of course. Who wouldn’t scream if they saw their usually soft and bubbly best friend crouched over a brutalised corpse? Bebe didn’t look like Bebe in that moment. She was deathly pale, teeth sharpened like razors and eyes crazed with hunger. She barely even looked human, painted with blood and buried up to her wrists in the body’s chest cavity. Upon looking at it, Wendy could discern him to be Clyde Donovan. Football captain- shallow, conceited and relentlessly infatuated with Bebe. He was a total jerkoff, but that didn’t mean he deserved to die like this. Bebe was on her in a moment, knocking her to the ground in one swift motion. Knees balanced on each side of Wendy’s ribs and hovering over her, blood covered hand clasped over Wendy’s mouth. Distantly she noted that Bebe must’ve lost a fake nail while she was digging around among Clyde’s ribs. 

“Wendy! Shut up!” She hissed, hand still held tightly over Wendy’s mouth. Now that she was closer Wendy could see that her eyes appeared to be a luminous red, almost appearing alight. Bebe loosened her hand, bringing it away from Wendy’s mouth and leaving smeared blood in its wake. 

“Bebe! What.. what the fuck is this? Is he dead? Oh my fucking God- he’s dead and you killed him? And- and you’re… eating him? You’re fucking eating hi-” At this, Wendy was sharply cut off by Bebe’s hand again.

“Stop fucking panicking Testaburger or I swear to God I will eat your soul and shit it out.” She snorted lightly, looking away from Wendy’s eyes briefly. “Swear to God, isn’t that ironic?” She removed her hand once more and leaned back so she was sat on Wendy’s stomach. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Bebe? You killed someone! He’s goddamn dead!” Wendy exclaimed, sitting up as much as Bebe’s weight would allow.

“Jeez Wends, it’s just one shitty highschool boy! Cool down! A small sacrifice to keep me looking radiant as per, right?” Bebe’s lips twitched in a smile, revealing more of her sharp teeth. 

“Plus, there’s nothing wrong with me by definition. Maybe just one satanic sacrifice gone wrong, no biggie. I’m just like always! Except maaaaaybe plus one demon. You remember that shitty band from like 2 weeks ago?” To this, Wendy nodded weakly. The amount of blood present was starting to make her nauseous. 

“Yeah, they tried to sacrifice me for worldwide fame. Crazy, right? Anyways. Something went wrong and now here we are. Just me, you and the succubus hitching a ride on my shoulders. Our secret?” 

Out of a mixture of dazed confusion and fear, Wendy nodded. 

About 2 months on from the initial discovery, Wendy was seriously starting to have some moral issues. She’d always been a pretty righteous person. Justice was at least #3 on her list of priorities. So why was she so complicit to watch yet another boy show up missing on the news? Why was every thought of alerting the police (or a priest? She wasn’t sure exactly) immediately eradicated when Bebe showed up the next day, looking more and more like the sun each time? She’d slowly grow more and more gaunt looking, pale and generally unhealthy between each victim, eventually reverting right back to her usually radiant self. Bebe had always been exceptionally pretty but after a ‘meal’ now she was downright gorgeous. Wendy had vaguely considered that she might have feelings for Bebe a few times beforehand. Though after you basically become complicit in several of your best friend’s atrocities, you kind of have to admit you might be a little bit in love with them. 

On this particular school day Bebe had shown up obviously replenished. Her skin was basically glowing compared to yesterday’s sickly pallor and her eyes seemed to almost sparkle. Wendy couldn’t recall a time she’d seen anyone’s hair look half as shiny and bouncy as Bebe’s. Nails nicely rounded and painted a hot red, eyelashes looking about 10x longer than usual and lips soft and pink where they were previously chapped and blue tinted. Whoever she’d knocked off last night must’ve been a particularly good bite. 

“So guess who I hooked up with last night, huh? Three chances.” She punctuated the ‘hooked up’ with air quotes. Wendy grimaced uncomfortably, leaning against her closed locker door. 

“Bebe, stop calling it that. In fact, just don’t talk to me about it at all, right? I hate it. I still can’t believe I’m hiding this for you.” She bounded off the locker door, starting down the hallway with Bebe in tow. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t be such a delicate tulip about it.” She responded, rolling her eyes. Wendy just scoffed and picked up her pace in response. 

“Wait, Wends! Come on! I’m just kidding okay? I’m sorry!” She grabbed ahold of Wendy’s elbow, bringing her to a stop. Relinquishing her elbow she clasped her hand instead, causing an unwelcome blush to rise in Wendy’s face. 

“Let’s skip, okay? We can spend the day together- as an apology!” Bebe suggested, voice hitting a sugar sweet lilt. 

“Are you trying to eat me or something? Because I’m not falling for it. Plus, even if you aren’t, don’t you still want to be a Marine biologist or something? You need your grades for that.” Wendy argued, frowning. 

“You’re difficult, you know that? I’d never eat you, Wendy. Unless you want me to-” She winked, bringing Wendy’s blush back with a newfound ferocity. “- And I have no doubts that your heart tastes like a nicely rare steak. But I like you too much to eat you. Also, like, seriously? I’m half demon right now Wendy. Careers aren’t a big issue for me, y’know?” She tugged on Wendy’s arm, slowly heading towards the general direction of the exit. Wendy found herself reluctantly tagging along. 

Bebe had directed them toward a local diner where they now sat, huddled into a booth near the far corner. Bebe had ordered an almost neon looking cherry soda. Wendy’s mind could hardly stop making the comparison between the bright red colour of the drink and of blood. She hesitated momentarily, before finally working up the courage to speak. 

“So who was it?” She asked, voice wavering with uncertainty. Bebe’s seafoam eyes looked up from her nails at this, one perfectly arched eyebrow raising. 

“I thought you didn’t wanna talk about it anymore?”

“Just answer the question, Bebe.” Wendy insisted, steeling herself for the answer. Bebe seemed to think for a second, humming lightly as she tried to recall. 

“One of those goth kids, I think? I didn’t even seduce him this time. I literally just told him I knew someone who’d sell him pot for cheap and he was down. Kind of dumb in hindsight, dont’cha think? Anyways. Not a lot of meat on those bones, yet strangely satisfying.” Her facial expression almost looked pleasantly nostalgic. It made Wendy feel sick. 

“So you’re just going to keep doing this? Killing for sustenance?” Bebe rolled her eyes lightly, resting her head in her palms. 

“Well I kind of have to, Wendy! About 5 cows equates to one person. Which I’d know, by the way, cus I tried. I really tried! For you! I knew you’d be all pissy about eating people so I tried animals for like, two weeks. There’s just not enough around here for it to be reliable.” Bebe whined, pouting lightly. In a twisted sort of way, Wendy almost felt flattered that she’d tried. 

“Anyways, I’m so tired of arguing this. Can we just have fun? I’m still Bebe, you know! Kind of.” She grinned at Wendy as if she’d just shared an inside joke, reaching for her hand across the table again. Wendy just nodded with a sigh, turning to look out the window to conceal the pale blush in her cheeks. 

“This is kind of like a date, huh?” Bebe stated, a teasing flair present in her voice. Wendy immediately jolted to look at Bebe again, face red as Bebe’s cherry soda. 

“What? What are you talking about?” She sputtered, busying herself with her own milkshake and breaking away from Bebe’s hand. 

“I’m just saying! It’d be cute if we were dating, though. I mean I’ve considered it and I can tell you totally have too. Who wouldn’t, am I right? Plus you already know my little secret here, so there’s one awkward tinder conversation I can avoid.” If Wendy wasn’t sat still, she might’ve checked herself into A&E for whiplash. 

“Is this your weird backwards way of asking me out? Are you goddamned serious, Bebe?” Her voice came out a sort of intense whisper, causing Bebe to wince a little. 

“Chill out, Wends. Is that a no?” 

“I mean it’s not….not a yes.” Wendy relented, her previously tensed shoulders dropping. Bebe just grinned, mouth corners stretching a little too wide before she grabbed Wendy’s hand again and took a large sip of bright red soda. A clashing sense of happiness and doom clouded over Wendy all at once, settling uncomfortably in her gut. 

About 3 months on, Wendy and Bebe had progressed to a state of ‘unspoken girlfriends’. Neither had ever actually breached the topic, it just sort of came to what it is. As for the previously unspoken goth kid, they found him floating face down in a river about 40 minutes out of South Park. Completely disemboweled. Wendy remembered the nausea and guilt as she found out vividly- Bebe’s head had been comfortably nestled into her neck as the news alert had come onto the TV they were huddled in front of. As the reported droned on about the ongoing investigation, Bebe just curled into her closer. Sometimes Wendy got the distinct feeling that she might just be holding the devil himself. 

Satan had many forms: A bright red abomination with horns and sharp teeth. Half man, half goat. A fallen angel with smouldering wings. There were countless images of the devil, but Wendy never thought she’d see a teenage girl with daffodil coloured curls and a face masquerading as a gateway to heaven become one of them. Bebe kept racking up victims and Wendy kept pretending she wasn’t wining and dining a creature straight from the deepest pit of dante’s inferno. Sometimes she almost could forget, in select moments. Brushing a stray curl back behind Bebe’s ear. Watching her tongue poke out as she concentrated on topping up her latest manicure. Watching her groan and rush to cover a newfound pimple with concealer. Then she’d remember that the only reason Bebe was getting pimples was because she was hungry and the illusion of peace would be shattered. 

You’d expect a demon to be a pretty abysmal partner. In many ways, it’d be easier if Bebe did turn out to be a terrible girlfriend. Then they could just break up and Wendy could restore her morality by exposing her. She wasn’t, though. She was affectionate and cuddly and perfect and beautiful and she made Wendy feel like her insides were floating. If they watched a horror movie, Bebe would squeak and cling tighter to Wendy just for the sake of it, despite her regularly being exposed to gore. She’d cling to Wendy’s side and Wendy’s arms would tighten protectively, in spite of the knowledge that Bebe literally murdered for her diet. It was on one of these dates that Bebe first approached the topic. She almost looked uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Uhm- Wends? Could I like.. Ask you to do something really huge for me?” She questioned, voice rising in pitch. Wendy just frowned, raising an eyebrow as prompt for further explanation. 

“Right, so. There’s this guy, right? Eric or something? He looks fucking delicious, Wendy. I see him in the hallways and I just want to rip his heart out through his ribs, you get me? Problem, though. He has some kind of weird hate hard on for you. Could you like…. Bait him for me? I know it’s asking a lot but.. You hate him, right? So it benefits you, too!” Bebe fidgeted awkwardly under Wendy’s arm, looking up at her but avoiding her eyes. Wendy’s brain took a minute to process the request, immediately snapping in response. 

“Bebe! Are you nuts or something? Fuck no! No way! No! I’m not helping you kill someone! Me ignoring the fact that you kill at all is more than enough! Are you SERIOUSLY asking me that right now?” She responded, tone harsh and scolding. Bebe simply deflated and sighed in irritation. 

“Fiiiiine… but when he starts to really piss you off next, me and my stomach will be waiting!” Bebe sounded like she already knew Wendy would relent eventually. 

She turned out to be correct, much to Wendy’s moral discomfort. She’d been having a particularly nasty day at the time. Bebe had stayed home, claiming she was too ugly from starvation to be seen. Wendy didn’t think Bebe had a state that could ever be described as ugly, but it was pointless to argue. Cartman had slotted himself into Bebe’s vacant seat during first period, grinning ear to ear with the clear intent of pissing Wendy off all day. He continued to do so right up to fourth period, where she eventually hit breaking point. She simply slipped Cartman a note to meet her, glaring pure murder at him as she did so. 

Immediately after she’d seen Cartman read over the note and grin, she texted Bebe the news. 

‘I got him. Behind the bleachers in 10. Don’t get yourself caught.’ As soon as the text registered as delivered her stomach began to twist. Almost directly after her phone pinged with a response. 

‘omg rly???? love u xx’ The responding text read, followed by a myriad of heart emojis. Despite the fact that she’d literally just set a boy up for murder her heart still skipped at the declaration of love. 

Watching the news report the following day, she knew she was in too deep with Bebe. She could tell the world exactly who’d been killing off half of South Park’s teenage boys. She could tell the police, the church, anybody. She could. But she never would. She loved Bebe too much to do so, even when she noticed dried blood under her fingernails as they held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> weak ass ending i know dont kill me  
> follow my tumblr! http://dykebebe.tumblr.com/


End file.
